


Uniformes

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy sabe o propósito do uniforme do exército de Amestris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniformes

Se fosse analisado em termos padrões de estratégia militar azul teria sido uma escolha terrivel para a cor do uniforme do exército de Amestris ,o que se procura em uniformes de soldados além da proteção e do sentido de unidade é se misturar ao ambiente, a maior parte dos outros exércitos usavam cores como verde, pardo e cinza. Mas Roy sabia que a cor do uniforme que ele e os outros fora feita assim por um motivo, se misturar com o ambiente não era o propósito do uniforme de Amestris ,o azul fora escolhido justamente por se destacar, principalmente ali contra a areia que parecia cobrir tudo em Ishbal ,para mostrar desde longe que o exército estava vindo, que não havia escapatória.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
